


Manip: winter comforts

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, manips for donations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. A cozy moment between Serena and Bernie.(Fifth of my Sober for October manips.)
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
